Games of skill in which points are accumulated based upon the movements of spinning tops have been available for some time. Examples of such games are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 459,997 of Cromwell; 2,857,160 of Lykes; 3,429,573 of Cederberg; and 4,039,190 of Kachaylo. While doubtless interesting to play, most of the prior art spinning top games require only minimal skill and present only a single degree of difficulty to players. As a result, proficient players can become bored upon achieving the required skill level while inexperienced or younger players are often unable to compete with more experienced or older players.
Consequently, there exists a place for a spinning top game toy that is fun to play, presents increasing levels of difficulty to players as the game progresses and effectively handicaps more proficient players so that less experienced players can compete successfully. It is to the provision of such a game that the present invention is primarily directed.